heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Hope Summers
|history= In another time, not too far in the future... In what may very well be another reality, not too different from this one... Something happened to almost all the mutants. It was as if they all woke up one morning, and instead of their being millions all over the face of the Earth, there were just barely 200 mutants left. All the others just suddenly were no longer mutants. There were no more mutant births. There were no more new mutants manifesting their powers. Just a handful left. That changed with the birth of a single baby. One who was so powerful that her very birth overloaded Cerebro, causing the X-Men of this time and place to seek her out. A group of mutant hunters, whose very hatred of mutants was their religion, learned about her too. They got to the town where she was born and killed everyone and everything in it to try and get at the baby. She was rescued by a lone mutant, one who went on the run with her. They were chased by that anti-mutant cult and the X-Men cross country. In the end there was a battle. At the end the child was sent with her protector, a time traveler, into the future for her protection. Unfortunately they were followed by another mutant. One that claimed her existence was a threat to the future of everything. He wanted to kill her. During an early fight between the baby's protector and would be killer, the protectors time travel device was damaged in a way that he and the child could only travel farther into the future. The child, a girl who was later named Hope, was raised jumping from one post apocalyptic future to another. Growing up she experience a world were human sized bug soldiers ruled North America, a world where all the continents except for one were uninhabitable, where the majority of the last continent was rendered uninhabitable except for two cities, where the uninhabitable of those two cities fled into space, and even one where the last remnants of humanity were killed by aliens. And all while doing that she was chased down by one mutant time traveler out to kill her, and protected by one who raised her like a daughter. Upon becoming a teenager, Hope manifested her powers to protect her protector. Around that same time he fixed his time travel device so they could go back in time. Unfortunately during the return trip, Hopes would be killer still managed to follow them, even if they jumped backwards and forwards to random periods of time, thus creating potential alternate futures as they did so. During the last battle Hope saw between them, she ended up separate from her protector and her pursuer, and was even shoved away during a time jump. Thus Hope arrived in the here and now. Unclear if this is just the past, or another reality all together, or something else even stranger than that. }} Category:FC Category:Hero Category:Unregistered Category:Character